metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Landing Site (Tallon Overworld)
The Landing Site on Tallon IV is a room in the Tallon Overworld in Metroid Prime. It is the first place visited on Tallon IV, where Samus's Gunship lands and remains for the duration of the game. It is raining here, and the room is open to the sky and contains a small waterfall and pond to the southeast. Ledges around the waterfall allow access to the Temple Hall door. There are higher platforms behind the gunship that cannot be reached from this room in normal play before the Space Jump Boots are collected. Waterfall Cavern can be reached through a short dry slope, partially hidden by rock, near the pool. Connecting rooms *Canyon Cavern (via Blue Door) *Waterfall Cavern (via Blue Door) *Gully (via Blue Door) *Alcove (via Blue Door) *Temple Hall (via Blue Door) Inhabitants As with most landing sites, there are no hostile enemies or creatures in the Landing Site, only some Tangle Weed and other harmless plantlife, specifically Tallon Ferns, Glowing spidervines, Lichen, and Red Starbursts. Items Missile Expansion :Behind the gunship is a small, Tangle Weed-filled tunnel, accessible using the Morph Ball. The expansion is found in here. Scans Gunship :"Hunter-class gunship registered to Samus Aran. You can return to your ship to recharge energy, reload weapons and save progress in the game." '''Tallon Fern :"Species: Tallon fern. Nontoxic variety of psilo tallonensis. Commonly found near water sources." Flora :"This lichen seems to be giving off low levels of radiation. No matches found in flora and fauna databank." Glowing Spidervine :"Species: Glowing spidervine. Bioluminescence attracts insects to be consumed by spidervine." Hole :"There is a small tunnel burrowed into this wall." 'Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5."'' Trivia scan point.]] *By standing on a certain part of her gunship and locking onto a Red Starburst with the Scan Visor and performing a "Scan Dash", Samus can jump onto the ledge leading to Alcove and get the Space Jump Boots before any other upgrade. ** This is not possible in the Wii Version of the game. *Unusually, this room contains a scan target for a Blastcap, despite there being no Blastcaps in the room. Stranger still, the scan target is positioned outside of the level, behind the waterfall. It can only be scanned by using speedrunning techniques or cheats to move outside of the game's boundaries. When scanned, it adds the Blastcap entry to the player's Logbook, exactly as a real Blastcap would. *The Landing Site was created very late in the development of Prime, according to the game's tech lead Jack Mathews.http://www.twitch.tv/crackdown/v/26606837 Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_16.png|Ferns Samus Hunter Class Gunship Closeup Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus arrives. Image:Landing Site.jpg|View of Samus' Gunship. File:Landing Site Overworld HD.jpg| File:NPC!_MP_Screen_17.png|Samus overlooks the Landing Site. Landing Site Dolphin HD.jpg Landing Site 2 Dolphin HD.jpg File:Samus_Power_Suit_Landing_Site_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus enters her Ship wearing the Power Suit. File:Varia suit landing site.jpg|Samus enters her Ship wearing the Varia Suit. Category:Rooms Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Landing Sites